The present invention relates generally to lighting systems and optical lens devices for distributing light from a light source to a specified area. More particularly, this invention pertains to an indirect area lighting system having improved thermal performance.
Conventional lighting systems typically offer optical efficiencies of between 50 to 80%. In other words, only 50 to 80% of the light being emitted from the light source would exit the lighting system. Higher efficiency indirect lighting systems typically result in reduced “lit appearance” uniformity. To combat this problem, conventional volume lighting systems typically include a combination of indirect and direct lighting. However, direct lighting allows the viewer of the lighting system to directly see the light source which is generally undesirable as the brightness of the direct lighting can be distracting.
Lighting fixtures and systems typically must include some means for dissipating heat that is generated by the light source and related components. Conventional solutions for the thermal dissipation of heat from indirect lighting systems include heat spreaders located generally on the front of the lighting system facing the viewer. A direct view of the heat spreader may produce an undesirable aesthetic appearance for the lighting system.
What is needed, then, are indirect lighting systems using components and methods providing improved thermal performance.